1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a brake and gear shift device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device that is mounted to a handlebar of a bicycle for operating a braking device and for electrically operating an external gear changer apparatus.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the drive train.
There are known bicycle gear changer devices that are electric powered and configured such that they can be controlled electrically so as to change among a plurality of gear positions. This kind of electric-powered gear changer device is operated with a gear shifter device that can be mounted to a brake bracket or a brake lever of a brake operating device (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-153865). This conventional gear shifter device is electrically operates an external gear changer apparatus such as a front derailleur and a rear derailleur. Similarly to cable-type gear shifter devices a gear shifter is arranged on the right side of the handlebar for the rear derailleur and a gear shifter is arranged on the left side of the handlebar for the front derailleur. Each gear shifter has a gear shift switch having a lever member contrived to pivot both in an outward direction and an inward (toward the center) direction of the handlebar from an operation start position. The indexing position changes by one position in the upshift direction when the lever member is pivoted in one direction and one position in the downshift direction when the lever member is pivoted.
The conventional gear shifter device described above is contrived to execute two types of gear shifting, e.g., upshifting or downshifting, by pivoting the lever member in different directions from the operation start position. Consequently, in order to change gears, the lever member must be pivoted toward the middle or the outside of the handlebar from the operation start position with an index finger or middle finger of a rider's hand while the rider grips the brake bracket or a curved end portion of the handlebar. When the lever member is pivoted toward the middle of the handlebar in order to execute a gear shift operation, the gear shift operation is comparatively easy to execute because the lever member is pivoted using the ventral side (palm side) of the finger by pressing with the finger in a curved state. However, when the lever member is pivoted toward the outside of the handlebar, the gear shift operation is comparatively difficult to execute because the lever member is pivoted using the dorsal side (knuckle side) of the finger by pressing with the finger in an extended state.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.